Mitsubishi Pajero (V80)
The Mitsubishi Pajero (V80), also known as the Shogun in the UK and Montero in North America, is a midsize-to-large SUV in the Choro-Q series; it appeared in Choro-Q Wii. Real life info The V80 of the Mitsubishi Pajero was introduced in 2006. It was a revised version of the V60 model, with new exterior styling, additional safety features, and powertrain changes. Much like previous Pajeros, the V80 model came in 2-door (Short) and 4-door (Long) models, as well as a Van model with side panels. For the first time in the vehicle's history, the North American version (Montero) was not available. 4-cylinder engine choices included a 2.4-liter 4G64 inline-4, a 2.8-liter 4M40 inline-4 turbodiesel (producing 125 hp and 216 lb/ft of torque), and a 3.2-liter 4M41 DI-D inline-4 diesel (producing 167 hp and 273 lb/ft of torque). 6-cylinder engine options included a 3.0-liter 6B31 V6, 3.0-liter 6G72 V6 (producing 175 hp and 192 lb/ft of torque), 3.5-liter 6G74 V6 (producing 189 hp and 225 lb/ft of torque), and a 3.8-liter 6G75 V6 (producing 247 hp and 250 lb/ft of torque). The 4G64 and 6B31 engines were only available in China. The 4M41 was given Common Rail technology and a DPF for improved emissions. The 6G75 gains MIVEC variable-valve timing. Both the 4M41 and 6G75 now meet Euro IV emission standards. Transmission choices included a 5-speed manual, a 4-speed automatic, or a 5-speed automatic. The Pajero retains the Super-Select 4WD II system; the Active Stability and Traction Control (ASTC) is improved and electronic braking distribution is added. The V80 also brings dual-stage front airbags, side airbags, and side-curtain airbags. In 2009, the 6G74 engine replaced the 6G72 in Middle Eastern-market Pajeros. In 2010, a Rockford acoustic sound system became available and additional interior colors, black and beige, became available in some markets. In 2011, power and torque for the 4M41 engine increased to 197 hp and 325 lb/ft of torque, and emissions were improved to meet Euro V emission standards. In 2012, minor styling changes occurred, including a revised grille, as well as improvements to the monocoque body and the suspension. In 2015, additional styling changes occurred, including a new grille, LED daytime running lights, and a revised spare tire cover. Metallic interior trim became available, additional sound deadening material was added, wood trim was added to the Exceed and Super Exceed models, and black interior accents were added to the VR II model. Choro-Q Wii The Pajero (V80) is body number 28 in Choro-Q Wii (English and Japanese versions), but is listed as a Montero in the English version of the game. Description "A premium, all-terrain SUV." CWEU28.jpg CWEUSP28.jpg CWJSP28.jpg Notes * The V80 generation of the Mitsubishi Montero was not sold in the US; although it is listed as a Montero, it technically should be a Pajero. Tomy/Takara did this so that American gamers who aren't familiar with the Pajero wouldn't be confused (the Pajero and Montero are essentially the same vehicle, but the Montero was discontinued in the US market once production of the V60 generation ended in 2006). * In both the English and Japanese versions, the windshield wipers are set up for a right-hand drive vehicle; therefore the model in the game could not be a Montero as all Monteros were left-hand drive. * The Racing Paint/Special Paint versions are almost identical in both the English and Japanese versions, but the English version has number 52 on the sides and the Japanese version has number 88 on the sides. Appearances * Choro-Q Wii Category:Vehicles Category:Japanese Vehicles